warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Imperium
Imperium (ang. The Empire) - najpotężniejsze państwo ludzi w Starym Świecie. Zostało założone przez Sigmara Młotodzierżcę. Rządzone jest przez Imperatora. Aktualnym władcą jest Karl Franz, zaś jego stolicą - Altdorf. Historia Początki Początki plemion Ludzi, które w ciągu kolejnych wieków wyrosły na naród Imperium, datują się na czas sprzed dwóch i pół tysiąca lat, a wiedza na ten temat pochodzi z kronik Krasnoludów. Długie wojny Krasnoludów i Elfów dobiegły końca – Krasnoludy wycofały się do swych górskich twierdz, rozsianych po Górach Krańca Świata, a Elfy porzuciły swe kolonie i odpłynęły na Ulthuan. Choć Krasnoludy pozostały w Starym Świecie, to ich wpływy znacznie osłabły, albowiem wielu królów poległo, a wiele twierdz zostało podbitych. Następnie nadszedł kataklizm przez który imperium Krasnoludów zostało ostatecznie złamane, a na horyzoncie pojawił się nowy, potężny wróg– Orki i Gobliny. Hordy zielonoskórych zeszły z Gór Krańca Świata, przelewając się przez przełęcze, ongiś pilnie strzeżone przez krasnoludzkie fortece, by pustoszyć ziemie leżące po zachodniej stronie gór. Widząc, że królestwa Krasnoludów ledwie radzą sobie z niekończącymi się atakami Orków i Goblinów, wiele plemion Ludzi zdecydowało się na wędrówkę na południe: Unberogenowie, Teutogenowie, Thuringianie, Cherusenowie, Norsii, Merogenowie, by przywołać ledwie niektóre z nich. Walcząc ze wspólnym wrogiem, zarówno Ludzie jak i Krasnoludy dostrzegli drzemiący w drugiej rasie potencjał. Krasnoludom potrzebny był sojusznik, który pomógłby w odbudowie ich zrujnowanego imperium, a Ludzie aż palili się, by poznać sekrety wytapiania metalu i odlewania potężnej, żelaznej broni. A byli to Ludzie prymitywni, którym daleko do świetności dzisiejszych obywateli Imperium; nosili ledwie sprawione skóry, mieszkali w ziemiankach i walczyli prostą bronią, wykonaną z kamienia bądź brązu. Mimo to, w annałach Krasnoludów zapisano, że walczyli zaciekle i z wielką odwagą, broniąc mrocznych lasów przed hordami Orków i Goblinów. Czasy Sigmara Nadejśćie Motodzierżcy Najpotężniejszym z owych prymitywnych ludzi był Sigmar, pierwszy syn wodza Unberogenów, którego narodzinom towarzyszyło pojawienie się komety o bliźniaczych ogonach. Był to wojownik szlachetny, o wielkiej sile, który w wieku lat piętnastu był już weteranem niezliczonych bojów z zielonoskórymi. Orki i Gobliny stawały się coraz bardziej przebiegłe. Jeden z ich śmiałych ataków na karawanę przeprawiającą się przez Góry Szare zakończył się pojmaniem Wielkiego Króla Krasnoludów Kurgana Żelazobrodego i wielu członków jego rodu. Los chciał, że ową bandę Orków i Goblinów tropił od pewnego już czasu Sigmar na czele swych najwierniejszych druhów. Zielonoskórych dopadnięto głęboko w lesie, nim zdołali zbiec ze swą zdobyczą. Tego dnia Sigmar usiekł wielu Orków, a ich truchła spalił na wielkim stosie. Pojmane Krasnoludy były wolne. Król Kurgan w swej wdzięczności podarował Sigmarowi potężny artefakt, przechowywany od wieków w jego rodzie – wspaniały runiczny młot Ghal Maraz, czyli Rozłupywacz Czaszek. Sigmar przyjął szczodry dar Króla, a obaj wojownicy ślubowali sobie pomoc w walce z siejącymi spustoszenie zielonoskórymi. Wojny z Orkami i Goblinami ciągnęły się przez wiele lat, a w obliczu rosnącej na wschodzie potęgi więzi między ludźmi i krasnoludami zacieśniały się coraz bardziej. W siedem lat później, po śmierci ojca, Sigmar stanął na czele Unberogenów i jął jednoczyć zachodnie plemiona Ludzi pod swym berłem, czy to orężem, czy to przebiegłością. Sigmar był przywódcą silnym i charyzmatycznym, a na dodatek miał wizję – widział potężne królestwo zjednoczone pod jego rządami, uwolnione od Orków i Goblinów, rządzone sprawiedliwie i chronione przez silną, zdyscyplinowaną armię. Po latach krwawych wojen i zabiegów dyplomatycznych, dwanaście wielkich plemion złożyło hołd Sigmarowi i ten, wspólnie ze swymi krasnoludzkimi sojusznikami, przegnał zielonoskórych z ziem leżących na zachód od Gór Krańca Świata, zyskując sobie miano Młotodzierżcy, tudzież Młota na Gobliny. Kilka plemion Ludzi, które nie chciały podporządkować się Sigmarowi, zepchnięto na południe w niegościnne Góry Szare lub, jak w przypadku Norsii, na północ, aż za Góry Środkowe. W ten sposób Sigmar stał się niekwestionowanym władcą ziem leżących między Górami Krańca Świata a Oceanem Wielkim. Kiedy więc kolejne hordy Orków i Goblinów zagroziły Krasnoludom, Król Kurgan wysłał Kowala Run Alaryka Szalonego właśnie do Sigmara, by prosić o pomoc rasę Ludzi. Bitwa o Przełęcz Czarnego Ognia Na wieść o zagrożeniu, jakie zawisło nad Krasnoludami, Sigmar zwołał wodzów i nakazał im szykować swych wojowników. Powiódł zebraną armię do Gór Krańca Świata, by połączyć siły z wojskami Króla Kurgana. Potężna horda Orków i Goblinów parła przez Przełęcz Czarnego Ognia jedyną drogę, którą tak liczna armia mogła pokonać Góry Czarne. Wiele bitew stoczono na tej przeprawie w przeszłości, lecz ta, która rozgorzała teraz była największą z nich wszystkich. Armie Ludzi i Krasnoludów stanęły ramię w ramię, by stawić czoła będącym w ogromnej przewadze liczebnej Orkom i Goblinom, gdy te postępowały w głąb doliny. Wybierając miejsce starcia, Sigmar i Król Kurgan okazali jednak wielką przebiegłość i zajęli pozycje w największym przewężeniu doliny, gdzie przewaga liczebna przeciwnika straciła na znaczeniu, a siły biorące udział w bezpośredniej walce były wyrównane. Krwawa bitwa ciągnęła się przez wiele godzin, podczas których kolejne fale zielonoskórych napastników rozbijały się o niezachwiany mur steranych walką tarcz i zakrwawionych ostrzy. Ów ponury dzień był dniem wielkich czynów, a prócz samego Sigmara wielcy bohaterowie, tacy jak Ulfdar Berserker, Marbad z Endalów, czy Królowa Freya z Asobornów zasłużyli sobie na należne im miejsce w legendach kolejnych pokoleń. Kiedy ostatecznie Orki jęły się wycofywać, a w ich szykach zapanował chaos, Sigmar rzucił się do szarży i wdarł głęboko w ich szeregi. Z okrzykiem zwycięstwa na ustach, on i jego wodzowie wycięli sobie drogę poprzez uciekających zielonoskórych, wybijając ich bez cienia litości. W uznaniu za to zwycięstwo, Sigmara obwołano Imperatorem wszystkich ziem leżących między Górami Szarymi na południu a Górami Środkowymi na północy. Król Kurgan podarował Sigmarowi wspaniałą koronę, a obaj monarchowie poprzysięgli sobie lojalność po wsze czasy. Wdzięczny za pomoc w ocaleniu swego królestwa, Kurgan nakazał Alarykowi Szalonemu wykucie dwunastu magicznych mieczy znanych jako Runiczne Kły, po jednym dla wodzów każdego z plemion, wchodzących w skład ziem nowego Imperatora. Panowanie Sigmara W ten sposób piętnaście lat po uratowaniu Króla Kurgana, Sigmar został koronowany na Imperatora. Dzień jego koronacji stał się pierwszym dniem Imperium i rozpoczął rachubę kalendarza Imperium. Sigmar rządził sprawiedliwie i odważnie ze swej stolicy Reikdorfu (przemianowanej później na Altdorf), rozdzielając podległe mu ziemie między dwunastu wodzów plemiennych, którzy złożyli mu hołd i pomagali w wielu jego wojnach. Podziału dokonano zgodnie z historyczną przynależnością ziem do plemion, a rządzący wyznaczonymi w ten sposób prowincjami wodzowie zyskali tytuły hrabiów. Sigmar rządził Imperium przez kolejnych pięćdziesiąt lat, a w czasie jego panowania proste sioła zmieniły się w niewielkie miasta, stale przybywało obywateli i założono wiele nowych osad. Oczywiście nie brakowało również wrogów. Goblińscy grabieżcy ciągle przeprawiali się przez Góry Krańca Świata, a w północnych, leżących za Górami Środkowymi lasach, pełno było dzikich plemion Ludzi, gotowych łupić nowopowstałe Imperium. O panowaniu Sigmara wiadomo niewiele więcej, albowiem annały Krasnoludów skupiały się raczej na własnej historii i Sigmar występował w nich jedynie jako element ich własnych dziejów. Wiadomo natomiast, że koniec końców Sigmar zdjął ze swych skroni koronę i powędrował na wschód. Jego celem była prawdopodobnie Karaz-a-Karak, siedziba jego przyjaciela Kurgana Żelazobrodego. Jeżeli jednak pojawił się w którejkolwiek z krasnoludzkich twierdz, to kroniki Krasnoludów o tym nie wspominają. Kult Sigmara Zakończyła się więc era Sigmara, a on sam stał się legendą, bohaterskim przodkiem swego ludu. A lud czcił jego pamięć, budując mu świątynie i kaplice, wokół których narastał kult boskości fundatora Imperium. Kolejne pokolenia otwarcie czcić jęły Sigmara jako swego boga, powołując do życia poświęcone mu duchowieństwo, na którego czele stanął Wielki Teogonista Johann Helsturm. Kult Sigmara stał się jedną z najpotężniejszych religii, a jej wierni wyznawcy idą w dziesiątki tysięcy. I tak oto bohater bitwy na Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia dołączył do panteonu starych bogów Imperium. Era Imperium Po odejściu Sigmara istniała obawa, że między hrabiami wybuchną niszczycielskie wojny o władzę, lecz miast walczyć, hrabiowie zjechali do Reikdorfu, by radzić, co należy zrobić. Po zaciekłych dyskusjach, hrabiowie poprzysięgli, iż pozostaną wierni wizji Sigmara, a nowy Imperator zostanie wybrany spośród nich. Przyjęli przeto tytuły Elektorów i ustalili sposób elekcji Imperatora, który przetrwał aż do dziś. Pod rządami Elektorów Imperium rosło w siłę i prosperowało, a jego armie walczyły nadal z wrogami z niezmienną odwagą i pomysłowością, która przynosiła spadkobiercom Sigmara zasłużoną chwałę. Wojny ze Skavenami W roku 1111, podczas rządów znienawidzonego imperatora Borysa Złotobiorcy, na Imperium spadła katastrofa– Czarna Zaraza. Zimą tego roku zmarły dziesiątki tysięcy mieszkańców, całe wioski i miasteczka wymierały na skutek szybko rozprzestrzeniającej się zjadliwej choroby. Liczba zmarłych szybko przewyższyła liczbę tych, którzy pozostali przy życiu, a do chwili, gdy zaraza zaczęła ustępować, ponad trzy czwarte populacji Imperium zdążyło spocząć w otwartych zbiorowych mogiłach, w których przyszło gnić trupom. Jedyną zaletą potwornej zarazy był fakt, że śmierć upomniała się również o Borysa Złotobiercę i ten zmarł w swoim zamku w otoczeniu zatroskanych lekarzy. Wówczas z podziemnych tuneli wylały się fale obmierzłych szczuroludzi, Skavenów, gotowych łupić i niszczyć wszystko, czego dotknęła wywołana przez nich zaraza. Tysiące ludzi poległo bądź trafiło w niewolę, lecz byli i tacy, którzy odważnie stawili szczuroludziom zbrojny opór, prowadzeni przez Hrabiego Middenheimu, Mandreda – któremu później nadano przydomek Pogromca Szczurów. Mandred zebrał pozostałych przy życiu Elektorów i poprowadził armię swych krajan na Skavenów. Doszło do całej serii krwawych bitew, prowadzonych w zrujnowanych miastach i na wyjałowionej ziemi Imperium. Ostatecznie szczuroludzi przegnano po Bitwie na Wyjących Wzgórzach, w trakcie której Mandred osobiście ściął głowę wodza skaveńskiej armii jednym potężnym ciosem swego Runicznego Kła. Po bitwie Mandred nakazał zrobić sobie z czaszki wodzahełm – przerażający symbol, który szczuroludzie zapamiętają na zawsze. Imperium szybko podniosło się po wojnach ze Skavenami dzięki sprawnym rządom nowowybranego Imperatora Mandreda. Mimo, iż zdziesiątkowana ludność porzuciła wiele wiosek, a całe połacie królestwa były dosłownie wymarłe, to dzięki budzącemu powszechny szacunek przywództwu i charyzmatycznej osobowości nowego władcy Imperium pozostawało ciągle jedną całością. Niestety, życie Mandreda i odbudowę Imperium przerwał zdradziecki cios zatrutego ostrza skaveńskiego skrytobójcy. W kolejnych latach po tej tragedii elekcyjny system, na którym opierało się Imperium, jął chylić się ku upadkowi. Podzielone Imperium Osobista rywalizacja między Elektorami, ich sprzeczne ambicje i prosta zawiść sprawiły, że nie potrafili oni podjąć decyzji co do wyboru nowego Imperatora. W końcu spory przerodziły się w przemoc i w Wielkiej Sali Tronowej przelano krew Grafa Middenheimu. Rozgniewani Elektorzy rozjechali się do swych prowincji. W roku 1360 Ottilia, Elektorka Talabeclandu obwołała się Imperatorową i wypowiedziała wojnę swemu przeciwnikowi- Elektorowi Stirlandu. W kolejnych latach Elektorzy podzielili Imperium na oddzielne, rywalizujące ze sobą prowincje, a korona Imperatora przechodziła z rąk do rąk. W następnych stuleciach, jeden pod drugim, kolejni pretendenci zgłaszali swe prawo do tronu, a Imperium targały krwawe spory i regularne wojny domowe. W owych niespokojnych czasach Imperatorów było dwóch – jeden wybrany przez Elektorów i drugi z rodu Elektorów Talabeclandu, którzy ciągle zgłaszali swe roszczenia, uznając prawa samozwańczej władczyni Ottilii. W roku 1547 Hrabia Middenlandu Siegfried również obwołał się Imperatorem, rozpoczynając Erę Trzech Imperatorów, z których każdy zabiegał o poparcie swych roszczeń do tronu, szukając sprzymierzeńców i popleczników w innych prowincjach. W samych prowincjach panowało bezprawie, gdyż kolejne sto pięćdziesiąt lat upłynęły Elektorom na walce z zewnętrznymi rywalami i tłumieniu rebelii, wybuchających na ich własnych ziemiach. Kulminacją owych wydarzeń była elekcja niepełnoletniej Hrabiny Magritty z Marienburga i odmowa uznania jej za Imperatorową przez samego Wielkiego Teogonistę. Oznaczało to, że Imperium w znaczeniu jednego narodu, rządzonego przez jednego Imperatora, praktycznie przestało istnieć. Lud Sigmara został podzielony, lennicy ulegli sporom, a Imperium stało się łatwym łupem dla jego wrogów, którzy jęli przygotowywać się do wojny. Wojna z Orkami Gorbad Żelazoszpony, jeden z najbardziej przerażających wodzów Orków wszech czasów, stanął w roku 1707 naczele potężnej hordy Orków i Goblinów, i powiódł ją przez Przełęcz Czarnego Ognia, by niszczyć prowincje Averland i Solland. Eldred, Hrabia Sollandu, wyruszył mu na spotkanie na czele swych wojsk, a po osiągnięciu brzegów rzeki Aver, nakazał przekroczyć ją pod Averheim. Jednak armia Gorbada rzuciła się w nurty rzeki i zaatakowała obrońców, nim ci rozpoczęli przeprawę.I chociaż całe tysiące zielonoskórych straciło życie w ataku, Orkom udało się uchwycić przyczółek. Był to początek końca obrońców, gdyż ich jedyną nadzieją było utrzymanie Orków po drugiej stronie rzeki. Armii Imperium groziło okrążenie i Eldred jął desperacko szukać drogi ucieczki, by ocalić życie swych żołnierzy. Jednak było już za późno, bowiem jazda, którą Gorbad wysłał wcześniej, by zaatakowała Niziołki z Krainy Zgromadzenia, nadciągnęła z północy i domknęła kordon napastników wokół armii Imperium. Podczas gdy straż przyboczna Eldreda broniła swego pana, goblińscy wilczy jeźdźcy i Orki na swych dzikach spadli na flankę armii Imperium. W jednej chwili zdyscyplinowany odwrót przemienił się w pogrom. Zdając sobie sprawę z porażki, Eldred poprowadził swoją Gwardię wprost na wodza Orków. Odziany w długi srebrzysty płaszcz, z lśniącą koroną na skroniach, ostatni Elektor Sollandu stanął naprzeciw przerażającego w swej posturze Gorbada Żelazoszponego i rozpoczął się pojedynek. Gorbad był potwornie wielki i choć Eldred władał potężnym Runicznym Kłem, nie mógł dorównać wodzowi Orków w tej walce. Padł pod brutalnym cięciem, a jego ciało porąbano na sztuki i zawieszono na drzewcu sztandaru jako trofeum. Gorbad zdobył Runiczny Kieł Eldreda i wziął jego koronę jako wojenny łup. Nieliczna garstka ocalałych nadała tej bitwie miano Bitwy o Koronę Sollandu. Po tej klęsce Nuln zostało złupione, a Kraina Zgromadzenia niemal doszczętnie zniszczona. Następnie Gorbad ruszył na północ i rozbił wysłaną mu na spotkanie wielką armię pod dowództwem Hrabiego Wissenlanduw Bitwie pod Grunberg, na południe od Altdorfu. Inwazja Gorbada została ostatecznie powstrzymana podczas Oblężenia Altdorfu. W jego czasie którego elekcyjny Imperator Sigismund został rozszarpany przez wywernę, ale armia orków poszła w rozsypkę wraz z nadejściem zimy. Zagrożenie ze strony Gorbada zostało zażegnane wraz z jego śmiercią, lecz ceną zwycięstwa była utrata elektorskiego Runicznego Kła i kompletne zniszczenie prowincji Sollandu. Należące do niej ziemie włączono do granic Wissenlandu, a jej nazwa i dzieje przeszły do historii. Obawiano się, że legendarny miecz, wykuty przez Alaryka Szalonego przepadł bezpowrotnie, lecz wieki później krasnoludzcy wojownicy pod wodzą Tana Ergrima Kamiennego Młota odnaleźli ostrze w leżach zmutowanej bestii w Górach Krańca Świata. Ergrim rozłupał czaszkę szkarady jednym potężnym ciosem swego runicznego młota i odzyskał Runiczny Kieł. Broń wróciła do Imperium i została podarowana Księciu Altdorfu, gdyż prowincja Sollandu przestała istnieć. Powrót prastarego ostrza świętowano z wielką radością. Jako, że Kieł nie mógł powrócić do ręki Elektora Sollandu, trafił do Imperialnego Skarbca, by w czas palącej potrzeby służył w bitwach za oręż dla największych bohaterów. Wojny z hrabiami wampirami Vlad von Carstein Podczas gdy Era Trzech Imperatorów trwała w najlepsze, gdyż żaden z pretendentów nie miał szans na uzyskanie wyraźnej przewagi w toczonych sporach, w zimnym cieniu Gór Krańca Świata rosło nowe, potworne zagrożenie. W cieszącej się zła sławą Sylvanii, regionie Imperium z dawien dawna omijanym przez wszystkich ludzi przy zdrowych zmysłach, władzę przejęły wampiry. Dokonał tego Vlad von Carstein, który pozbawił władzy poprzedniego Elektora, Otto von Draka. Wiele rodzin szlacheckich protestowało i nie chciało złożyć hołdu władcy, który nie pochodził z ich prowincji, lecz niezwłocznie zostali uciszeni. W żelaznym uścisku Vlada prowincja prosperowała nad podziw dobrze. Inni Elektorzy patrzyli na te zmiany z obojętnością, zbyt zajęci swymi zmaganiami o przejęcie władzy, by zaprzątać sobie głowę zacofaną prowincją. Przez kolejne dwieście lat Vlad rządził Sylvanią, przyjmując coraz to inne tożsamości, by pod ich przykryciem ukryć swą wampirzą naturę. W roku 2010, oceniając, że Imperium jest wystarczająco słabe, Vlad podjął próbę zostania Nieśmiertelnym Imperatorem. Vlad hordy Nieumarłych, wspieranej przez chłopstwo z Sylvanii najechał Stirland i spustoszył Ostermark, zanim Imperium zdążyło zwrócić uwagę na jego poczynania. W ciągu kolejnych czterdziestu lat, armie Vlada łupiły prowincje, by ostatecznie dotrzeć do Altdorfu, siedziby Księcia Ludwiga, jednego z pretendentów do tytułu Imperatora. Oblężenie ciągnęło się wiele lat. Ostatecznie, w jednej z najczarniejszych godzin w historii Imperium, kiedy Nieumarli wdzierali się na mury miasta, Wielki Teogonista Wilhelm III w swej desperacji pochwycił Vlada forsującego wałyi rzucił się wraz z nim z blanek miasta. Obaj nadziali się na pale ostrokołu u podstawy murów. Szyki pozbawionej wodza armii Sylvanii poczęły się łamać, a ocalałe Wampiry musiały się wycofać. Książę nakazał swym wojskom pościg, lecz jego rywale z obawy, że tak znaczna wiktoria wzmocniłaby roszczenia Ludwiga do tronu, zjednoczyli siły i wystąpili przeciw niemu. Umożliwiło to przerażającym panom Sylvanii odwrót, a z czasem odzyskanie ich potęgi. Konrad von Carstein Lata później, następca Vlada, Konrad von Carstein poprowadził kolejny najazd na Imperium, a był tak szalony i okrutny, że wszyscy trzej pretendenci do imperialnego tronu zmuszeni byli sprzymierzyć się przeciw niemu. Jego armie zostały pobite, a on sam padł pod ciosami krasnoludzkiego bohatera Grufbada i Helmara (przyszłego Hrabiego Marienburga) podczas Bitwy na Ponurym Wrzosowisku, stoczonej w roku 2121. Manfred von Carstein Ostatnim i najbardziej niebezpiecznym z Hrabiów Wampirów okazał się Mannfred, osoba przebiegła i niezwykle zdradziecka. Zrobił wszystko, aby rozliczni pretendenci do tronu Imperium uwierzyli, że wraz ze śmiercią Konrada znikło zagrożenie ze strony Sylvanii i czekał cierpliwie, aż ci znów zaczną walczyć między sobą. Kiedy w Imperium po raz kolejny wybuchła wojna domowa, Mannfred zaatakował. Legiony Nieumarłych ruszyły przez śniegi na Altdorf, rozgramiając po drodze sklecane naprędce armie, wysyłane do powstrzymania najazdu. Późną zimą wojska Mannfreda stanęły pod Altdorfem i zastały bezbronne miasto. Mannfred tryumfował, lecz jego radość była przedwczesna, bowiem na blankach pojawił się Wielki Teogonista Kurt III i jął recytować słowa Wielkiego Zaklęcia Odwołania. Widząc, że wielu z jego popleczników obróciło się w proch, Mannfred nakazał odwrót. Po nieudanym ataku na Marienburg, Hrabia wycofał się do Sylvanii. Imperialna szlachta odłożyła na bok swe spory i najechała na Sylvanię z zamiarem rozprawienia się z groźbą wampiryzmu raz na zawsze. Ostatecznie, w roku 2145, doszło do Bitwy pod Hel Fenn, podczas której Książę Stirlandu Martin usiekł był Mannfreda. Za swój heroiczny wyczyn Hrabia Stirlandu wziął we władanie całą Sylvanię, kończąc Wojny z Wampirami. Groźba powrotu Hrabiów Wampirów pozostała i sprawia, że nikt nie śmie zapomnieć o złu, które czai się na spowitych cieniem ziemiach. Choć więc Sylvania pozostaje nominalnie częścią Stirlandu, to faktycznie jest wyludnioną prowincją. Prowincją, gdzie śmierć wciąż nazbyt często budzi się ze swego snu, a potworności nawiedzające mroczne knieje wychodzą nocą na żer. Wielka Wojna z Chaosem Klęski ludzi Podczas gdy kraj Sigmara słabł wraz z każdym najazdem i każdą kolejną wyniszczającą wojną domową, mroczni bogowie umacniali się pośród Pustkowi Chaosu. Zimą roku 2301 wódz Avasar Kul zebrał plemiona północne i przypuścił atak na Kislev. Ów najazd znany jest w historii Imperium jako Wielka Wojna z Chaosem. Armie Kislevu i Ostlandu stanęły pod bronią, by dać odpór Kulowi i jego sprzymierzeńcom, lecz zostały doszczętnie rozbite na północ od miasta Praag. Horda potworów, Demonów, dzikich bestii i grasantów parła naprzód, docierając do zachodniego przedgórza Gór Krańca Świata. Armia Chaosu pokonała kontyngent Kislevitów, broniący ostatniego mostu na rzece Lynsk i przeprawiła się na drugą stronę– droga do miasta Praag stała dla niej otworem. Oblężenie miasta trwało całą wiosnę i całe lato, a bohaterscy obrońcy odpierali kolejne ataki dając dowody desperackiej i heroicznej odwagi. MImo to, wraz z nadejściem zimy i wyczerpania się zapasów, miasto padło. Wówczas hordy Chaosu ogarnął prawdziwy szał. Czysta energia Chaosu zawładnęła murami Praag, zmieniając miasto po wsze czasy. Ci, którym udało się przeżyć, jęli stapiać się ze sobą, przyjmując nieludzkie kształty z piekła rodem. Żywe komórki łączyły się z murami samego miasta i trudno było odróżnić ciało od kamienia. Zniekształcone twarze patrzyły ze ścian domów, z chodników wyrastały wijące się w agonii kończyny, a kamienne kolumny przemawiały ludzkim głosem. Miasto Praag stało się żywym koszmarem i ponurą przestrogą, co czeka tych, którzy ulegną wojownikom Mrocznych Bogów. Magnus Pobożny Zobacz: Wielka Wojna z Chaosem W czasie grozy i próby, gdy Imperium drżało w strachu przed najazdem z Północy, zjawił się prawdziwy przywódca: szlachcic z Nuln o imieniu Magnus. Był to człowiek o niezachwianej wierze w Sigmara i w ideę zjednoczonego narodu, wspaniały mówca, orator, którego gorące kazania poruszały serca prostego ludu Imperium. A on chodził od miasta do miasta i nawoływał z miejskich placów zgromadzonych tam ludzi, a z każdym słowem zebrana wokół niego armia zyskiwała kolejnych zwolenników, by koniec końców urosnąć do rozmiarów nieoglądanych w Imperium od wielu wieków. Elektorzy byli sprytnymi politykami i dostrzegli w Magnusie prawdziwie potężnego przywódcę, i szybko pojęli, że okazując mu poparcie, mogą zyskać na popularności. Wkrótce wojska prowincji i żołnierze Elektorów przyłączyli się do sił ochotniczej milicji, by wspólnie ruszyć do Middenheimu. Była to bez wątpienia największa armia, jaką oglądało Imperium. Po jej wyruszeniu, w roku 2302, Magnus musiał podzielić ją na dwie, gdyż nie było takiego miejsca w królestwie, które mogłoby zaopatrzyć tak wielkie wojsko w jedzenie i wodę. Pierwsza armia, składająca się w większości ze spragnionych zemsty kislevskich lansjerów i szukających chwały rycerzy Imperium, ruszyła z kopyta do miasta Praag w nadziei, że zdąży na odsiecz obleganym. Czekała ich jednak tylko groza, która objęła miasto w swe władanie. Zawrócili więc na południe, by szukać odwetu na hordzie Chaosu. Magnus na czele drugiej armii pomaszerował wprost do Kislevu, licząc, że uzupełni tam zapasy przed dalszą drogą. Do podążających na północ wojsk dołączył największy mag Elfów Wysokiego Rodu, Teclis z Ulthuanu, który obiecał wspomóc wysiłki Magnusa swą niebywałą mocą. Po osiągnięciu celu okazało się, że armia Mrocznych Bogów pod wodzą Avasara Kula obległa już miasto i zaatakowała jego zdesperowanych obrońców: nielicznych Kislevitów i kontyngent Krasnoludów z Karaz-a-Karak. Miasto broniło się resztkami sił, a jego upadek oznaczałby otwarcie przed hordą Chaosu drogi do Imperium. Maszerujący w szeregach zwykłych żołnierzy Magnus nakazał niezwłoczny atak, który rozbił szyki wroga. Regimenty zawodowych żołnierzy o chmurnych obliczach wdarły się głęboko w szeregi Chaosu, na które sypał się grad bełtów kusz i kul muszkietów. Zwycięstwo zdało się być pewne, ale Avasar Kul był sprytnym i potężnym wodzem. Zmobilizował swych wojowników, a następnie, korzystając ze swej przewagi liczebnej była, otoczył armię Magnusa. Przerażające Demony wyrzynały całe regimentyi, a podli czarnoksiężnicy dopełniali dzieła swymi potężnymi, prastarymi czarami. Teclis i wyszkoleni przez niego czarodzieje Ludzi stawili czoła mocy szamanów Kula i rozgorzała prawdziwa wojna magii, która rozpaliła niebo swą zabójczą energią. Armia Magnusa była jednak otoczona i zdało się, że oto dopełnia się los tego świata. W chwili, kiedy wojownicy Kula spadli na armię Magnusa, kislevscy lansjerzy i imperialni rycerze, którzy wracali spod miasta Praag stanęli na niewielkim pagórku, który znany jest dziś jako Wzgórze Bohaterów. Stąd przypuścili miażdżącą szarżę, której przyświecał jeden cel – pragnienie zemsty. Krasnoludy, a wraz z nimi pozostali obrońcy, zaatakowali, opuszczając mury miasta, a Magnus skwapliwie skorzystał z oferowanej mu przez los szansy i poprowadził Lud Imperium do wspaniałej wiktorii. Horda Chaosu zadrżała, kiedy przyszło jej stawić czoła trzem armiom. Kislevitów niosła dzika żądza zemsty za krzywdy wyrządzone ich ukochanej ojczyźnie i wojskom Avasara Kula przyszło ulec połączonym siłom. Jego horda poszła w rozsypkę, a uciekinierów wycięto w zaciekłym gniewie, bez cienia litości. Stary Świat był uratowany. Zjednoczenie Imperium Rządy Magnusa Po historycznej wiktorii lud Imperium zażądał, by Magnus został jego Imperatorem. Elektorzy nie mieli innego wyjścia, jak przystać na taki stan rzeczy. Tak oto roku 2304 Magnusa koronowano na Imperatora, a ten zabrał się do przywracania porządku w prowincjach Imperium. Po lasach ścigano sługi Chaosu, zasiedlono wiele dzikich i z dawna wyludnionych regionów. Magnus wiedział, że jeśli Imperium ma przetrwać, to w jego granicach zapanować musi porządek, a do tego potrzebna mu będzie pomoc nowych sprzymierzeńców. W pierwszej kolejności, poprosił więc elfa Teclisa, by ten pomógł mu stworzyć szkołę, w której czarodzieje Ludzi mogliby zdobyć należytą wiedzę magiczną. Towarzysze Teclisa doradzali mu, by odrzucił prośbę, argumentując, że magiczna wiedza Elfów nie jest przeznaczona dla Ludzi. Teclis zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że w rękach ludu Imperium leży bezpieczeństwo całego świata i przystał na prośby Magnusa. W konsekwencji powołano do życia w Altdorfie, pod patronatem Książąt tego miasta, Kolegia Magii, w murach których Teclis wyszkolił pierwszych Mistrzów, a następnie ustalił regułę studiów, by ci mogli szkolić kolejnych, aż do momentu jego powrotu z planowanej podróży na Ulthuan. Magnus dostrzegł również wartościowy wkład, jaki do obrony Imperium wnieśli mistrzowie artyleryjscy z Nuln i Inżynierowie z Altdorfu. Nadał im formalne statuty, a by jeszcze bardziej uhonorować obie instytucje, dodał do ich nazw przedrostek „Imperialny”, uznając je tym samym za integralną część armii Imperatora. Magnus był niezwykle zdolnym władcą, który pozostawił Imperium krajem silnym i zjednoczonym. Kolejni Imperatorzy Po śmierci Magnusa korona trafiła do Hrabiego Stirlandu Leopolda, a następnie do jego wnuka Dietera. W latach 2420- 2424 Gobliński Herszt Hersztów Grom spustoszył wschodnie ziemie Imperium i złupił Nuln. Następnie poprowadził swą armię nad brzeg morza, wybudował wielką flote i odpłynął na zachód, by już nigdy nie powrócić do Starego Świata. Rządy Dietera IV były wielce niepopularne, a on sam nie zyskał szacunku swego ludu. W roku 2429 Dieter został zdetronizowany w wyniku skandalu, po ujawnieniu jego konszachtów z Burmistrzem Marienburga. W zamian za pokaźną łapówkę, która trafiła do jego skarbca, Dieter wyraził zgodę na odłączenie się tego portowego miasta od Imperium. Nowym Imperatorem wybrano Wilhelma III, Księcia Altdorfu i Elektora Reiklandu. Od tego momentu, aż po dziś dzień, kiedy to na tronie zasiada Imperator Karl Franz, korona pozostaje w rękach Książąt Altdorfu, a zwyczaju tego nie zmieniły ani wojny, ani inne wstrząsy, które dotykały Imperium na przestrzeni kolejnych lat. Imperium współczesne- rządy Karla Franza Geografia Imperium jest największym królestwem Starego Świata, rozciągającym się od wybrzeży zimnego Morza Szponów na północy, po wznoszące się wysoko ku niebu Góry Czarne na południu. Na zachodzie granicę Imperium z królestwem Bretonni wyznaczają Góry Szare, a jego wschodnich rubieży strzeże ściana Gór Krańca Świata, zaś na północnym- wschodzie zimne stepy Kislevu. W granicach Imperium znaleźć można posępne, gęste lasy, w których swe siedziby mają zwyczajni zbóje oraz, co gorsza, zielonoskórzy i Zwierzoludzie. Mapa fizyczna Imperium Mapa polityczna Imperium Góry Góry są dla Imperium naturalną ochroną przed najeźdźcami, a jednocześnie schronieniem dla części jego wrogów. Trzy główne łańcuchy górskie – Góry Krańca Świata, Góry Szare i Góry Czarne – zbiegają się na dalekim południu Imperium, gdzie tworzą górzystą krainę zwaną Przeskokiem. W wielkich jaskiniach i tunelach wszystkich trzech łańcuchów roją się Orki i Gobliny, Skaveni i budzące grozę stworzenia podległe Chaosowi, a ich wrogie oczy zwrócone są stale na Imperium. Jednakże wiele tych gór zamieszkanych jest także przez sprzymierzone z Ludźmi Krasnoludy. Rzeki Otoczone zewsząd przez wysokie góry, Imperium jest zlewiskiem dla niezliczonej liczby bystrych potoków. Rozpoczynają one swój bieg jako rwące strumienie, spadające z wysokich gór widowiskowymi kaskadami, by zmienić się szybko w okazałe, spienione rzeki. Kiedy te dotrą na równiny, stają się żeglowne, co czyni je największymi drogami wodnymi Starego Świata. Wielkie rzeki są charakterystyczne dla Imperium, gdzie podróż łodzią jest często znacznie szybsza i bardziej praktyczna od podróży nieutwardzonymi szlakami, wiodącymi przez niebezpieczne lasy. Najważniejsze i największe rzeki to: * Talabec; * Reik; * Aver; * Stir. Lasy Większość ziem Imperium porastają ciemne i gęste lasy, których mrok skrywa mnóstwo stworzeń i zapomnianych sekrettów. Lasy te należą do miejsc dzikich, mimo iż znaleźć w nich można również liczne osady, które są jednak niczym więcej, jak samotnymi ostojami cywilizacji. W tych otoczonych murami miasteczkach i siołach na noc zamyka się wszystkie bramy i opuszcza kraty, a ich mieszkańcy patrzą ze strachem na otaczający ich las. A ich strach ma swoje podstawy, gdyż knieja jest miejscem, w którym czają się bandyci, Orkowie i zmutowane bestie Chaosu. Mateczniki lasów pozostają praktycznie niedostępne. Niewielu śmiałków zapuszcza się głębiej w las, a ci, którzy się na to zdecydują, zwykle już nie wracają. Wioski i miasteczka łączą ze sobą niebezpieczne trakty, przy których stoją otoczone wysokimi murami zajazdy. Podróżnicy pokonujący las drżą z obawy, by zmierzch nie zaskoczył ich pośród drzew, a widok przydrożnego zajazdu witają z wielką ulgą. Jednakże nawet takie schronienie nie oznacza pełni bezpieczeństwa, a pośród podróżników krążą opowieści o opustoszałych, przesiąkniętych odorem śmierci zajazdach. Największe puszcze to * Las Cieni ( w Ostlandzie); * Drakwald ( w Middenlandzie); * Wielka Puszcza (sięga Gór Środkowych na północy i Nuln na południu, Altdorfu na zachodzie, a Kislevu na wschodzie); * Las Reikwald ( w Reiklandzie). Prowincje Imperium * Reikland; * Talabecland; * Wissenland; * Averland; * Stirland; * Ostemark; * Ostland; * Hochland; * Middenland; * Nordland. Miasta Altdorf Począwszy od koronacji Wilhelma III, Altdorf pozostaje siedzibą Imperatora i stolicą całego Imperium. W tym wielkim i gwarnym mieście znaleźć można całe dzielnice kupców, a jego ulicami przechadzają się miezkańcy nawet najdalszych zakątków Starego Świata. Altdorf jest również centrum wiedzy magicznej i siedzibą ośmiu Kolegiów Magii, sławnych w całym Starym Świecie i poza jego granicami. Miasto leży u zbiegu rzek Reik i Talabec i znane jest z dużej liczby mostów, spinających ich brzegi. Wiele z nich zostało zaprojektowanych w Kolegium Inżynierów i wyposażonych w napędzane parą systemy tłoków, które podnoszą je i opuszczają na różne sposoby, byle umożliwić statkom podróż w górę rzeki Reik. Jednakże, jak to ma często miejsce w przypadku urządzeń projektu inżynierów, wynalazki te są nieobliczalne i potrafią włączyć się w najmniej spodziewanym momencie – czego w roku 2518 boleśnie doświadczył panujący Imperator, kiedy to wtrącono go w nurty rzeki. Miasto jest również ośrodkiem akademickim, a Uniwersytet w Altdorfie jest najbardziej szacowną instytucją tego typu w całym Imperium. Ciągną tu władcy i książęta z wielu krajów, byle usiąść u stóp czołowych myślicieli Starego Świata. Middenheim To wielka i niezdobyta twierdza stojąca na szczycie Góry Ulryka, stromej, białej skały, sterczącej pośród otaczającego ją lasu. Dostęp do miasta możliwy jest dzięki czterem traktom, wiodącym przez wznoszące się ku górze wiadukty, zakończone zwodzonymi mostami, które można podnieść, odcinając miasto od reszty świata, czy to w czas wojny, czy zarazy. Dodatkowo istnieje cały system żurawi, wyciągów i sznurowych drabin, które umożliwiają wciąganie zaopatrzenia (a czasem również ludzi). Pod Górą Ulryka ciągną się labirynty tuneli, starożytnych krypt i katakumb, lecz dostęp do nich został zamknięty po kolejnych atakach ze strony mutantów i Skavenów. Z licznych wież Middenheimu rozciąga się widok poza granice leżącej na południu Wielkiej Puszczy i leżącego na zachodzie Drakwaldu. Middenheim nosi na cześć swego patrona miano "Miasta Białego Wilka", który jest symbolem boga Ulryka. W jego murach znajduje się Świątynia Ulryka, która czyni z miasta centrum jego kultu w Starym Świecie. Nuln Nuln leży na przecięciu południowych szlaków handlowych i tu spotykają się podróżnicy z Wissenlandu, Stirlandu, Averlandu i terenów leżących dalej na wschodzie. Nuln było ongiś siedzibą dworu Imperatora i centrum akademickim, którego znaczenie zbladło w ciągu kilku ostatnich wieków, w związku z intensywnym rozwojem Altdorfu. W Nuln znajduje się Imperialna Szkoła Artylerii– rozległa sieć kuźni, w których odlewa się i konserwuje części imperialnej artylerii. System napędzanych parą urządzeń pompujących powietrze ciągnie się przez cały kompleks i oczyszcza odlewnie z dławiących oparów. Sprawia to, że nad częścią Nuln stale unosi się gryzący, czarny dym. Na północ od Nuln, rzeka Reik jest tak szeroka, że prawie niemożliwym jest, by jej brzegi spiął jakikolwiek most. Jednakżę udało się tego dokonać, a stojący w samym mieście wielki most jest jednym z cudów Starego Świata. W samym Altdorfie brzegi Reiku spina wprawdzie wiele innych mostów, lecz rzeka dzieli się tam na wiele mniejszych odnóg. Pozwala to mieszkańcom Nuln twierdzić z dumą, że żaden ze stołecznych mostów nie ujarzmił całości szerokiego nurtu wielkiego Reiku. Talabheim Talabheim leży głęboko w Wielkiej Puszczy i nazywany jest czasem Okiem Kniei- miasto jest oazą spokoju pośród otaczających go niebezpieczeństw. Zbudowano je w płytkim, lecz rozległym kraterze, którego zewnętrzne, skaliste krawędzie tworzą naturalny wał, wyznaczający granice miasta. Wał ten rozbudowano i ufortyfikowano, budując na nim wiele wieżyc strzelniczych. Leżąca wewnątrz krateru ziemia jest bardzo urodzajna i obok samego miasta założono wiele farm. Rzeka Talabec opływa krater, a w miejscu, w którym mija południową część muru, wzniesiono umocniony fort Talagaad i zbudowano port. Z fortecy Talagaad wąska droga prowadzi do krawędzi krateru i dalej, poprzez wykuty w skalnym wale tunel, wprost do miasta. Jest to jedyny dostęp do Talabheimu, a potężne, wzmocnione wrota, które zamykają wyjście z tunelu sprawiają, że miasto jest jednym z najsilniej ufortyfikowanych miast Imperium. Marienburg U ujścia rzeki Reik leży Marienburg, zwany "targowiskiem świata". To największy, najbogatszy, najbardziej skorumpowany i najniebezpieczniejszy port Starego Świata.Tu wszystko jest na sprzedaż i wszystko ma swoją cenę. Marienburg nazywany jest często "Miastem Złota", co oddaje ogrom bogactw tego rozległego i światowego miasta. W całym Starym Świecie nigdzie indziej nie można tak łatwo znaleźć towarów z dalekich lądów, takich jak Ulthuan czy Cathay. Należące ongiś do Imperium miasto zostało odeń odłączone po tym, jak jego Burmistrzowie kupili niepodległość za znaczną łapówkę, przekazaną do skarbca Imperatora Dietera IV. Ujawnienie całej afery zakończyło się zdetronizowaniem Dietera i elekcją Wilhelma III z Altdorfu, Księcia Altdorfu i hrabiego Reiklandu. Na przestrzeni ostatnich dziesięcioleci wielokrotnie próbowano przyłączyć Marienburg na powrót do Imperium, lecz próby te zakończyły się niepowodzeniem. Miasto pozostało niepodległe do tego stopnia, że Hrabia Nordlandu (nominalny władca Marienburga) nie ma doń wstępu pod karą śmierci. Armia 'System milicyjny' Imperium posiada dobrze rozwinięty system obrony lokalnej. Każde miasto czy wioska jest w stanie zagrożenia wystawić jakąś liczbę uzbrojonych mężczyzn dzięki czemu przy każdym ataku zwierzoludzi nie trzeba sprowadzać zbrojnych. Po desperackiej bitwie w obronie swoich bliskich ci ludzie wracają do normalnej pracy. 'Różnice w wyposażeniu' Prowincje Imperium znacznie się między sobą różnią pod względem gospodarki. A armię trzeba opłacić, wyposażyć i wyżywić. Posiadanie garnizonu w postaci kilkuset zakutych w dobre pancerze żołnierzy to spory wydatek na który niektórzy nie mogą sobie pozwolić. Praca kowala kosztuje-więc tym mniej tym taniej. Źródła Księga Armii: Imperium- str. 6- 24, 30, 31; ARTYKUŁ W BUDOWIE Kategoria:Imperium